


Promises

by serenbach



Series: Ignoct Week Entries [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Promise, Ignoct Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: “You don’t want to marry me one day?” Noctis asked, voice small, and Ignis hugged him around the shoulders.“Of course I do,” Ignis said.Or, three times Noctis and Ignis talk about marriage.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> For Ignoct Week's day six simple prompt "childhood promises."
> 
> I’m weak for the childhood marriage promise trope.

“That’s gonna be us when we’re older,” Noctis said.

They were at the wedding of one of the Amicitia family, and it was past Ignis’ bedtime (and long past Noct’s, since Ignis was allowed to stay up a whole half an hour later than him), so they were hiding behind some drapes, hoping that they were forgotten about for just a bit longer, watching the dancing and eating all the sugared almonds that had been left unattended.

(Well, Ignis was eating them. Noctis was just sucking off the sugar and spitting out the almonds).

“Getting married?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah! Dad said that marriage is when grown-ups promise their very best friend that they are going to always be together. That’s us, right?”

“We’re always going to be together, anyway,” Ignis pointed out with a laugh, but Noct’s face crumpled.

“You don’t want to marry me one day?” he asked, voice small, and Ignis hugged him around the shoulders.

“Of course I do,” he said. Noctis was his very best friend and he wanted to always be with him. It made perfect sense.

“Promise?” Noctis asked, holding up his sticky pinkie finger.

“Promise,” Ignis said, hooking his own little finger around Noct’s and squeezing it tightly.

—

“I didn’t mean right now,” Noctis said. “Just… one day.”

Ignis stared at him, hand frozen where it was reaching out for his wine glass. He hadn’t been expecting the question at all.

It was his twenty-first birthday, which he had expected to go unmarked by anyone but his uncle, Noctis, Gladio and possibly Prompto. Instead the king himself had given him a present, much to his surprise and pleasure, and the Crownsguard had thrown him a party, which had been unexpected and enjoyable.

His favourite part of the evening, though, had been when everyone had left, and he was alone with Noct. They’d been kissing, and Noct had just started unbuttoning his shirt when he’d broken away, sucked in a deep breath, and asked Ignis to marry him.

“I’m not suggesting we sneak out and elope to Galdin Quay or anything,” Noctis assured him. “Just, in the future, maybe.”

For a moment, Ignis let himself think about it, a future where he stood beside Noct as his spouse and not just behind him as an adviser. It would be… perfect.

But he knew, all too well, that while their romance was not a secret from the king or council it was not officially acknowledged either, and the time would come when he would be expected to step aside. They would never be permitted to marry.

He took Noct’s hand in his. “I wish we could,” he replied apologetically, hoping that Noct would know just how much he meant that.

Noct nodded, his face expressionless in the way that meant his feelings had been hurt but he didn’t want to show it. “I get it,” he said, with an unconvincing laugh.

“I wish I could say yes as easily as I did when we were younger,” Ignis told him softly, and Noct’s lips tugged upwards at the memory, despite how he must be feeling.

“Yeah,” he said, then shook his head, making an effort to smile at him. “Sorry for making your birthday weird, Specs. Let’s just… talk about something else.”

—

“Really?” Noctis asked, his voice caught somewhere between surprise and hope. “You really want to marry me?”

Ignis hadn’t intended to ask just then. He’d planned to do it properly, make it special. But after seeing Noctis sitting on his throne, sunlight streaming in through the windows behind him, smiling down at him, the words had just come out.

“Of  _course_  I do,” he replied. “I’ve spent ten years without you, and feared that –” his voice wavered, and he cleared his throat, unable to speak for a long moment.

Part of him still couldn’t believe that Noctis was back with them, alive and well.

Noct got up from his throne and made his way down the stairs (still limping slightly, Ignis couldn’t help but notice) and pulled him into a kiss, tender and fierce.

“Yes,” he said, hand still on Ignis’ cheek. “I would very much like to marry you.”

“You have no idea how much I regretted saying no the first time you asked,” Ignis admitted.

“Technically, that was the second time,” Noct reminded him with a laugh. “You promised me when we were kids that we would get married when we were grown-ups.”

Ignis laughed, overcome with relief and happiness. “Well, it’s about time I kept my promise, then.”  

Noctis kissed him again, and led him by the hand out into the new dawn.    


End file.
